dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
What Pride Had Wrought
} |name = What Pride Had Wrought |icon = Quest icon DAI.png |image = What_Pride_Had_Wrought.png |px = 270x360px |power_cost = 40 |prerequisites = Recommended Levels: 16 to 19 |josephine_time = Locked |josephine_result = |leliana_time = Locked |leliana_result = |cullen_time = Instant |cullen_result = |start = |end = |location = The Arbor Wilds |previous = Here Lies the Abyss and Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts |next = The Final Piece |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} What Pride Had Wrought is a main quest in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Acquisition The quest is available as a war table operation after completing Here Lies the Abyss and Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts. The mission requires 40 Power to start and is recommended for levels 14-19. Walkthrough Arbor Wilds Morrigan will fight alongside the party for this quest. After arriving at the first Inquisition forward camp, Josephine can be found on the north side of the camp speaking with a Chevalier and whichever party was supported in Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts can be spoken to at the center of the camp. Head east down the path to the second camp. Several random loot chests can be found scattered around this camp and another cloth sack can be found by the trebuchet on the east side of the camp. After this head north past the battlements. A supply cache of healing potions can be found just on the east side of the path next to an Inquisition soldier. Pass through the tunnel and turn to the right to find some of your allies battling the Red templars. It will be a party of chevaliers if Gaspard or Celene were supported or several Elven agents and Briala if she was supported. Once these enemies have been disposed of, advance down the hill to reach a small lake. Another group of red templars can be encountered here along with two Grey Warden warriors still under Corypheus' control. Two stone pallisades run across the lake where enemy archers are situated so disposing them with ranged attacks will help eliminate the threat quickly. Once the enemies at the lake have been eliminated, head north west paralell to the river. Once you climb down the side of the hill, you'll reach a river where you'll find a squadron of Inquisition soldiers battling red templars/venatori. A mage can be useful here as Barrier spells can be applied to these soldiers also and will help keep them alive and improve your odds against the enemy. When the river is interrupted turn to the right and head up the path between the trees until eventually reaching the Red Templar forward camp. Several archers are standing on the stone battlement above the camp on the right. Eliminating them quickly will provide a perfect ranged platform for ranged attackers in your party to attack the enemy while front line party members engage them below. During the battle several Sentinel Elf rogues will attack while using stealth. They are hostile to both the Inquisition and their allies and Corypheus' own forces. Once all enemies have been eliminated and the camp secured, the northern section of the camp can be searched for a supply cache of Healing Potions, and a loot crate containing a Master Demon-Slaying Rune and a Bianca Arms VI. Codex entry: Folded Note can be found on the table next to the cache. Once the camp has been secured, follow the path north through the trees. Once through the trees turn right and traverse down to the riverbed where a three way battle between Inquisition soldiers and mages, Sentinel Elves and Corypheus' troops has broken out. Again, Barrier spells can be applied to the other Inquisition soldiers to protect them and give an edge against the opposing forces. Once the riverbed is secure, follow the stepping stones across the river and follow the path onwards. Once across the river head forward past the ruined pillars until past the final set then turn left and follow the path to reach the ruined archways. The next skirmish will vary depending on whether the Templar Order or the former Circle of Magi were persuaded to assist the Inquisition. Grand Enchanter Fiona and several mages will be encountered standing on the battlements in combat with several Behemoth while some sellswords hold the beasts at bay in the valley below. Once the battle is over, Fiona can be approached for some additional dialogue. Templar soldiers are engaged in desperate melee with several Behemoth while their archers provide support from atop a nearby wall. They pledge to keep the pressure on Corypheus's forces once the beasts are bought down. Once the behemoths have been disposed of, head east instead until encountering a barricaded path with a Venatori banner strung above it. Follow the tunnel on the left to reach a Red Templar encampment under attack by Sentinel Elves. Once the camp has been taken, Codex entry: Official-looking Letter and a chest containing Mhemet's War Hammer can be found in the north west corner of the camp. From there, head back up the hillside but head right instead of back to the archways to reach another Elven ruin where a pair of Inquisition soliders are battling a Sentinel Elf Shadow and one of corypheus' minions. Once all enemies have been eliminated, a random loot crate can be found at the foot of the statue of Mythal at the rear of the ruins. Pick up a Veilfire torch from behind the statue and examine the wall on the right side of the statue to unlock Codex entry: Ancient Elven Writing. Now return to the archways where the Inquisition's allies were encountered. From here take the right path through archways with the statues of Halla & Hart to encounter another three way skirmish between the Inquisition soldiers, Sentinels and Corypheus' forces. Once this skirmish has been resolved, advance down the path to come to another ruin dotted clearing where Leliana and several Inquisition archers are in combat with Red Templars and Sentinel shadow. Assist Leliana, and head north. Be wary as more enemies will attack from the ruin on the right with stealth and may catch a party member unawares. As you exit the clearing, you'll encounter a lone Inquisition soldier cut off fighting a pair of Sentinel shadows. Aid them and head forward to the river. At this point, you can follow the river left, which will allow you to encounter some more of corypheus' forces and save some Inquisition troops or head right towards the front line. Pass the river and head through the broken wall to reach the Temple Gates. As you cross another small lake, you'll encounter Cullen and several Inquisition soldiers battling a group of Red Templars and two brain washed senior Grey Wardens who both use large tower shields and have high defense. Assist Cullen and then continue north. After passing through the large archway between the two wolf statues, you will reach the Temple. A supply cache of healing potions can be found to the right of the archway. Temple of Mythal Corypheus and his lieutenant can be found along with their assembled forces facing down some sentinel elves at the entrance to the Temple. Corypheus activates some ancient magical trap and seemingly dies in a huge explosion. As his lieutenant heads further into the temple, Corypheus rises again, transfering his life essence to a nearby Grey Warden and twisting his body into a recreation of Corypheus' own. His red lyrium dragon pursues the Inquisitor and their party across the bridge and further into the temple. Upon entry, Codex entry: The Temple of Mythal will be added. Explore the outer courtyard and examine the upper balcony on the left hand side to find a Statue of Fen'Harel which will unlock Codex entry: The Rebel God once you interact with it. This will trigger a conversation between the Inquisitor, Morrigan and Solas, if he is present. Speaking with Morrigan again after this interaction yields further insight into her thoughts on Corypheus, Mythal, the temple and its inhabitants. Attempt to open the door to progress further into the temple and will be prompted to complete an elven ritual to unlock the door. Go back down the stairs and stand on the altar. Solas makes a comment if he is present. Solve the puzzle by running over each of the tiles on the altar, in an unbroken path, until all of them have been activated. Then pass through the door at the top of the stairs and head down the corridor. Hall of Shrines Go through the main door to the Hall of Shrines to find Corypheus' lieutenant who will set more of their followers upon you before jumping into a chasm they have created as a short cut into the inner depths of the Temple. Defeat all the enemies and, decide whether to complete the elven rituals or skip them and follow Corypheus' lieutenant down the hole directly. If you're intent on solving the puzzles or even if you're wanting to follow the lieutenant, you might want to find the following codexes first by exploring this section of the Temple: * Codex entry: Elven God Andruil in the south-eastern room * Codex entry: Song to Falon'Din in the south-western room * Codex entry: The Mystery of June in the north-western room, before the puzzle. Complete the Elven Rituals You will need to complete one ritual on the west side and two rituals on the east side. The method is the same as the first altar puzzle but these puzzles/rituals are more complex. Companions not under your control will not affect the puzzle. Note that for the third puzzle, it is necessary to intentionally reset the puzzle then restart it from the area in middle in order to be in the correct starting position for the solution below. Ritual solutions Tiles-1.png|Solution to the first puzzle. WPHW tiles 2.png|Solution to the second puzzle. WPHW tiles 3.png|Solution to the third puzzle, with gates and the lever that controls them in black. Once the three puzzles are solved, return to the main hall and proceed through the southern-most door and into the Petitioner's Chamber. Skip the Elven Rituals Following the lieutenant through the hole leads you to The Ancient Crypts. Turn left and you can enter the door (immediately on the right) or destroy the spirit barrier which is further ahead. Go through the door on the right and you will find veilfire ahead. Right of the veilfire is a pull mechanism which will bring down the grate you passed just before. Take the veilfire to the rune in the newly opened section to unlock Codex entry: Ancient Elven Writing. Return to the previous room and continue on to find another spirit barrier. Destroy this one to find another rune which unlocks Codex entry: Untranslatable Elven Writing if you use the veilfire on it. Cross the pool and the next room you approach will be locked. Use your rogue, if you have one, to unlock the door and there is an urn with inside. Go through the next locked door (or you can path back around) and go right or left. Right takes you to a passage with veilfire at the end, and another pull mechanism revealed by Search. Left takes you to a spirit barrier with enemies behind it. Regardless of which way you go, make sure you find the veilfire so you can read Codex entry: Unreadable Elven Writing via the rune on the wall in the room beside it. The pull mechanism brings down five grates in the south rooms which don't give access to anything spectacular, just common loot and some gold. Head west through the south rooms then north, up the stairs to reach the Petitioner's Chamber. Petitioner's Chamber Here you will be confronted by Abelas, a sentinel of Mythal's Temple. Dialogue options can yield approval from Solas and disapproval from Sera if both are present. You can also call on Solas to try and reason with Abelas however Solas declines. This conversation can play out in three ways: * If you completed the elven rituals you can enter into an alliance with Abelas, see Allying with the Sentinels (next) * If you completed the elven rituals you can reject the offer of an alliance with Abelas, see Fighting the Sentinels (below) * If you did not complete the elven rituals an alliance is not offered, see Fighting the Sentinels (below) Allying with the Sentinels If you completed the elven rituals, Abelas offers you an alliance which you can accept or refuse. If you accept, then Abelas states that regardless, the Well will not be despoiled. He leaves, stating that he will destroy the Well in order to save it from such a fate. Outraged, Morrigan abandons your group and pursues him. A sentinel guide leads you through the rest of the temple through secret passages allowing you to avoid combating corypheus' minions in the inner sanctum. However you can still aid the Sentinel Elves in purging Corypheus' forces from the sanctum for a signficiant quantity of experience and loot. The Sentinel Elves will assist you in battle and can be protected with Barrier spells like other friendly combatants. Through the first secret door you will find Codex entry: The Judgment of Mythal by interacting with the statue. You can also loot and (Solas). In the next room there are three mosaics with three codex: * Codex entry: Twins in Shadow * Codex entry: The Ascension of Ghilan'nain * Codex entry: Song to Elgar'nan You can also find Codex entry: Unreadable Elven Writing by grabbing the veilfire and revealing the rune on the opposite wall. In the next room Codex entry: Ancient Elven Writing is found by using the veilfire on a rune. In the next room Codex entry: Song to Sylaise is found by interacting with a mosaic and Codex entry: Untranslatable Elven Writing by using the veilfire on a rune. Your guide will eventually stop at a secret door that holds gold and some loot. Proceed through the east door and clear the room of enemies then exit to the Well of Sorrows to face-off with Corypheus' lieutenant. Fighting the Sentinels If you did not complete the elven rituals, Abelas is not open to negotiation and the elves will attack on his order. Abelas flees to destroy the Well of Sorrows so it cannot be defiled by Corypheus or yourself. Morrigan abandons your group and pursues him. The Sentinel elves in the first room will consist only of a half dozen archers. After you defeat the elves in the first room, Solas (if present) will again express his disapproval of your "blundering through the temple" instead of taking the time to complete the rituals. Similarly, if you completed the elven rituals but declined Abelas' offer of an alliance, the sentinels will attack, Abelas heads to the Well and Morrigan follows. Take the door on the left to reach the Inner Sanctum of the Temple. In the first chamber, a Sentinel Spellweaver mage is directly opposite the door while a 2 handed Sentinel warrior champion is battling four of corypheus' minions on the right hand side of the room. Secure the room and proceed through the far door. After the next doorway, examine the section of wall immediately opposite the entering door to find a switch opening the next corridor and continue up to the next chamber. Inside you'll find two Sentinel Elf Shadow's on the right, in battle with more of corypheus minions. Once the chamber has been taken, head through the door and up the stairs to the chamber on the left. This time a Sentinel Elf 2 handed warrior champion and two Sentinel Archers will be facing down another band of corypheus' followers. Once the chamber has been cleared out, head through the doors on the north side of the chamber to reach the Well of Sorrows. Fight through to the far east room where you will need to Search to find a pull mechanism which brings down the south door. Interact with the Mosaic of Sylaise in the next room to receive Codex entry: Song to Sylaise. Head west and clear the next room of all enemies. Continue on, upstairs and head south until you reach the Well of Sorrows and face-off with Corypheus' lieutenant. Well of Sorrows Proceed down the stairs and confront Corypheus' lieutenant. If you allied with the sentinels, one sentinel warrior will assist you in the fight. If you did not ally with the sentinels, he will attack you instead. If you sided with the mages and previously completed Before the Dawn, your conversation with Samson will culminate in a decision where you can make his end "quick and painful" or destroy his armor. If you choose the latter option, Samson will be weakened for the fight ahead. If you sided with the templars and previously completed Under Her Skin, it is possible to avoid the fight against Calpernia entirely by exposing Corypheus' plot to use her. Unless you avoid combat with Calpernia, you will need to defeat the lieutenant and their minions. Near death, Calpernia will apparently commit suicide rather than face defeat at your hand. Conversely, Samson will survive and will be taken back to Skyhold for judgment. Samson rewards you with , while defeating Calpernia or convincing her to leave rewards you with . Once the lieutenant's fate is determined, Morrigan intervenes as Abelas races to the Well of Sorrows. While Abelas tries to talk you out of using it, Morrigan argues persuasively that the Well could be used in the fight against Corypheus. It is revealed that the Well contains the knowledge of all the previous servants of Mythal and that the price for drinking from it is to be bound forever to the will of Mythal. If you are allied with Abelas, he can be convinced to relent and allows you access to the Well. If you are not allied with Abelas, he cannot be convinced to stand down. He will try to destroy the Well; to prevent this, Morrigan will kill him. After dealing with Abelas, one way or the other, a very important decision regarding the Well of Sorrows needs to be made. Morrigan argues passionately that she should be the one to drink from the Well. You can call on your companions for input and if there are mages in the party, you can ask them whether they feel they are suited to drink from the Well themselves. Ultimately however, it comes down to a choice between Morrigan or the Inquisitor drinking from the Well (whether or not the Inquisitor is a mage). If you have the Arcane Knowledge Inquisition perk, you sense that the Well holds not only the knowledge of the temple's previous servants but also their will, thereby adding an additional element of risk for whoever drinks from it. As the decision is made and the Well's knowledge taken, Corypheus arrives and realizing what has transpired, he screams in rage and attacks. The Inquisitor and their party flee through the Eluvian to escape and return to Skyhold. The Inquisitor, Morrigan and the advisors in the War Room where either the Inquisitor or Morrigan (depending on who drank from the Well) reveals some of the knowledge that the Well has imparted to them and states that they have a plan for defeating Corypheus. Completing this conversation yields Codex entry: The Sentinel Elves and commences the next part of the main story line quest, The Final Piece. Rewards Finding Codex entry: Folded Note yields *50 XP Finding Codex entry: Official-looking Letter yields *50 XP Results * Unlocks the war table operation Research the Well of Sorrows * Unlocks the war table operation Bring Samson to Skyhold for Judgment if Samson was the lieutenant * If the Inquisitor drinks from the well, they will be able to translate the following codexes which adds additional text to each one. Otherwise the text stays untranslatable: Approval If you skip the elven rituals: If you complete the elven rituals: If you ally with the sentinels: If you don't ally with the sentinels: If you destroy Samson's armor: If you allow Calpernia to live: If you suggest destroying the well: If the Inquisitor drinks from the well: If Morrigan drinks from the well: Notes * A chest at the Red Templar/Mage Forward Camp holds: ** ** * A chest at the camp in The Ruined Archways, just before the second blockade, holds: ** * If you skip the elven rituals and enter the Ancient Crypts you will find: ** * If you complete the elven rituals and ally with the sentinels you will find: ** * Defeating Samson yields: ** * Defeating Calpernia or convincing her to leave yields: ** * The fire on the ground in the ancient crypts is not, as it is elsewhere, just a visual effect. Care must be taken to keep companions from wandering into it and taking damage. Codex Entries Must ally with the sentinels Trivia * Most of the quest names in the main plot refer to specific verses of Chant of Light. "What pride had wrought" is found in the Canticle of Threnodies 7:10. * If Cassandra is in your party, and you ask her opinion about who should drink, she says that if there is a risk, Morrigan should make the sacrifice. However, if you take her advice, she disapproves. * When you visit Val Royeaux after completing this quest, an elven servant can be heard talking about seeing a woman calling herself Mythal in his dreams, and waking up screaming every night. * If Solas is in your party, he will make numerous comments that seem to indicate an unusual level of knowledge about both the Sentinel elves and ancient elves in general. He will also refuse to help convince the Sentinels to aid the Inquisition, and will argue against allowing Morrigan to drink. Bugs The puzzles to complete the ritual may keep resetting themselves as you try to solve them. Switching to the tactical camera while completing them will stop this. Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition quests Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition main quests